


Yes, Husband

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Husbands, M/M, Standing up for themselves, doctor Magnus, fathers, lawyer Alec, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: 5 times that Alec/Magnus had to explain themselves and the 1 times they didn't





	1. The Intern

A call lit up his office phone from his secretary. He picked up the receiver while marking his place in the file he was working on. “Sir, there is a call on the line for you, should I transfer or send to voicemail?”

“I’ll take it, Jules, thank you.” He paused waiting for the line to turn over. “Lightwood & Herondale, this is Alec speaking.” 

“How was the honeymoon, tell me everything!” 

“Hey Lyds,” Alec laughed into the phone, “Did you miss me?”

“Is that even a question? I was stuck with Jace and Simon for two weeks, what do you think?” Alec could feel Lydia rolling her eyes through the phone as he laughed again. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, I promise that any future trips will be planned with your sanity in mind.” 

“That would be much appreciated. So, anyway, honeymoon details, spill it.”

“How about you bring me lunch and we can look through the pictures on my phone.”

“Alec Lightwood, are you-”

“Alec Lightwood-Bane, Lydia.”

“Aww, adorable. Lightwood-Bane, are you trying to get a free lunch out of me again?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear Lydia. I just want to share my honeymoon stories with you in person over a nice lunch.” Lydia was definitely rolling her eyes again at that. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be down at 12:30. Burgers or sushi?”

“Lyds, I just spent two weeks in Tokyo.”

“Burgers it is. Oh, by the way, I’ll be introducing the intern to all the junior partners this afternoon. Please put on your Alec charm before Jace can make this one quit. They’ll stop sending us interns pretty soon.” Alec cracked up at that comment. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

\---

Alec was striding down the hall to the conference room with some files under his arm and his tea in hand. His lunch with Lydia was great so he was actually in a good mood for this intern meeting. Before he made it further down the hall, he poked his head in his mother’s office. 

“Hey Mom,” 

“Hi, sweetheart, how’s your first day back?”

“Pretty good, Jace managed to keep my files up to date and Simon didn’t lose any of my clients so I’d say we’re in the clear.” He strided in farther to place a kiss on her cheek and sit in one of her chairs. 

Maryse laughed and returned the kiss. “Jules kept them in line. I always thought I was the stickler around here but hearing your list of demands while you were away was quite impressive. No wonder Imogen suggested making you a senior partner.” 

Alec nearly dropped his tea on the floor as his jaw dropped. “What?”

Maryse gave Alec the most loving smile. “She’s going to announce it in this meeting were about to have. She brought it up while you were away and there was no questioning it, all partners agreed right away. I’m so proud of you, Alec.” Maryse rose from her desk to come around and hug her son. 

Alec stood and set his things down on her desk to accept the hug. “Thanks, Mom. I don’t even know what to say. I’m only 30, are you sure they said senior partner?”

Maryse laughed as a happy tear ran down her face. “Yes, Alec, we are sure. You have a flawless record, you lead your group better than some of our current partners, and you are the only one I can imagine taking over once I retire. You were the obvious choice.” 

Alec wiped her tear gently with his thumb. “Thank you, I’m honored. I have to go call Magnus.” He happily pulled his phone out and gave her another kiss on the cheek. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Tell him I said hello.” Maryse smiled as she watched her pride and joy leave her office. 

\---

“Thanks, babe. Dinner sounds like a great idea, I’ll see you tonight. Love you,” Alec said softly as he hung up his call with Magnus and entered the conference room. He was met with Lydia and an unknown man who must be the new intern. Lydia just smiled at hearing the end of his conversation while the intern decided to speak up. 

“Wow, Lydia said you were quite in love, but mid-afternoon check ins, your wife must have you pretty whipped.” The intern smirked in his direction as Alec made surprised eye contact with Lydia. 

“Raj! That’s so inappropriate!” Lydia reprimanded as Alec scoffed unintentionally at him. 

“Wife?” Alec questioned softly. 

“Sorry, I thought Lydia said you got married recently. I must have the wrong guy, my bad,” the intern, Raj apparently, apologized. 

“No, I did get married. It’s just my husband hates the term whipped and would probably have an incredibly rude comeback right now.” Alec was using his ‘terrifying courtroom’ voice as labeled by Lydia and Simon. 

“Husband?” Raj questioned harshly, a tone of disgust laying over the word. 

“Yes, husband. Is there a problem with that because if there is, you have no place on my team and I will not hesitate to rescind our internship offer. And before you question my ability to do so, my name is on the building so tread lightly.” Alec had his arms behind his back in his signature power stance as Lydia and newly joined Jace watched with pride. 

Raj sputtered slightly at Alec’s response before mumbling a half-hearted apology keeping his eyes on the table in front of him. The rest of the partners and his team entered the room, unsure of the tense atmosphere. Alec took a seat between Jace and Lydia who both whispered praises in his ears about the interaction. He pulled his phone out quickly to send Magnus an ‘I love you’ text to make himself feel better. Alec would, of course, have to explain himself after the meeting, but it was well worth it.


	2. The Patient

Magnus walked down the hall towards the emergency room with his coffee in one hand and cell phone up to his ear with the other. “I know, my dear Isabelle, but Alexander and I discussed it to great lengths and it only makes sense for it to be this way.” 

“Mags, I love you dearly as I love my big brother, but it’s just one time.”

“Izzy, it’s tradition and you know how Alexander feels about that, especially with family. It’s out of my hands at this point. 

“Please, just once, Magnus!” 

“We both know how this ends, darling. You can call Alec if you wish, but you already know what he will say.”

“You know, when Mom said that she wanted one of us to take over Sunday dinners, I assumed it would have been me. I’ve dreamed of carrying it on since I was a little girl.”

“Isabelle, please, spare me the waterworks. Alexander and I will be hosting family dinners and that is final. He’s already built the new dining room table and he had the high chairs redone to match the chairs. You can’t take this away from him now.”

“Ugh, fine, you’re right. We all assumed Alec would do it anyway. We probably wouldn’t even have Sunday dinner anymore if it wasn’t for him, plus he’s painfully stubborn about this stuff.”

“That’s the spirit, darling. See you tomorrow for dinner then. Love you.”

“Love you too, Mags. Go save some lives.” Magnus smiled as he ended the phone call. He immediately pulled up his texts to tell Alec that he had won the fight against Izzy on family dinners. The whole family was terrified when Izzy offered to host dinner based off her infamous cooking skills. Everyone had been afraid to take her on, even Maryse, so Magnus took one for the team. He received a sweet reply and heart emojis from Alec meaning it was worth it. Just as he was about to reply, Catarina and Dot flew passed him towards the trauma bay calling his name. Magnus threw his phone in his pocket and quickly followed them calling out orders and putting on gloves to care for a new round of patients.

\---

After the patients were cleared from the trauma bay, Magnus went back to the nurses station to the board. He needed something calm for the next hour after dealing with the intense case he just handled. Bed 7 was an 11 year old girl who was sent by ambulance from school after falling off the monkey bars with a possible arm fracture. He grabbed the chart and walked in expecting to see a parent or at least an adult with her, but she was alone. 

“Hey there, I’m Dr. Lightwood-Bane. What’s your name?”

“H-hi, um, it’s Annie Morgenstern.” Magnus recognizes that last name for some reason.

“How is your arm feeling, Annie? Is it okay if I take a look?” She held her arm out for Magnus slowly. He couldn’t tell if she was incredibly shy or afraid of him. “I-It really hurts, right here,” she all but whispered as she pointed with her good hand towards her swollen wrist. 

Magnus gently took her arm in his hands and palpated softly watching her wince at his touch. “Okay, Annie, one of my friends is going to come take some pictures of your wrist. Her name is Catarina as she is very nice.” The girl nodded softly at his response as she wiped the small tears that had fallen from her cheeks. His heart ached for her since she was not only in pain and afraid, but alone. “Hey sweetheart, it’s going to be okay, we will take care of you, I promise. Is there someone I can call to come be with you?” 

Annie looked into lap nervously as if that was a hard question. “Um, the school called my dad, but he is really busy. He’ll probably be here soon, he is a lawyer so he has to work a lot.” 

Magnus reached out and took her uninjured hand in an attempt to soothe her. “Okay, I understand. My husband is a lawyer too, they do like to work a lot, huh?” He tried to comfort her as he thought about how Alec would never let any of his family sit alone in a hospital, child or not because of work. However, he hit the jackpot with Alexander so he let the thought go. 

“Uh, yeah, Dad works all the time,” she paused as if she was considering her next words carefully so Magnus waited for her to continue before responding. “You, uh...you have a husband?”

Magnus wasn’t shocked at the question, he was used to children being confused about it. “Yes, I do. My husband’s name is Alexander.” He flashed his ring at her as if there needed to be more confirmation beyond his words. 

“Dad says boys can’t have husbands. He lost his case to a lawyer who had a husband and Dad said it was not okay. Why do you have one if it is not okay?” Annie asked innocently as if she was concerned for Magnus.

He was surprised by her honesty, but he put together a good answer before speaking. “I have a husband because I love Alexander very much. Sometimes, boys have husbands and sometimes, girls have wives. It’s okay to love whoever you want to.” 

Annie smiled at him and nodded, satisfied with his answer. Catarina interrupted their moment to take the girl to get her x-rays. Magnus helped her into the wheelchair and left to take a quick break in the doctor’s lounge. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Alec’s phone number. He waited for his husband to pick up.

“Hello darling, you’ll never believe who I ran into today.”


	3. The Security Guard

Alec walked through the courthouse with a briefcase in hand and a double shot Americano in the other. He had back-to-back appearances today and he had been up all night with their son, Max. Magnus has been away all weekend for a physicians’ conference in Dallas and Alec knew he would be completely dead on his feet if it wasn’t for his family. They were new parents, Max being their first adoption. Both he and Magnus were instantly in love with their baby boy, but this had been their first time apart since the adoption two months ago and Alec was feeling it this morning. He felt like curling up on a bench in the courthouse and ignoring all his responsibilities for the day. 

He was about to head into a side office to run through his next case’s paperwork when he heard someone calling for him. “Hey Luke, what brings you here?” Alec said as he saw his stepfather coming over in his full uniform. Luke was a Captain for the NYPD so he was rarely in uniform anymore.

Luke laughed as he patted Alec on the shoulder. “Oh man, you must be exhausted. Alec, I’m the expert witness your calling in about 45 minutes, remember?” 

“Dios mio, Luke, sorry. I barely slept last night with Max, he’s wasn’t feeling well and I just couldn’t get him down,” Alec huffed as he rubbed his temple softly.

“You’re fine, Alec, cut yourself some slack. Your mom filled me in on everything, I had to stop her from going to see you twice last night. She really is loving being Nana, Alec. That’s all she talks about.” Luke smiled as he comforted the stressed man in front of him.

Alec couldn’t help but smile at that. “I know, it’s amazing, right? She’s so good at it too, I just hope I can be as good a parent as her.”

“Oh please, Alec, you were born to be a father. You should hear Maryse go on and on about how you are already out-parenting everyone in the family. Just last night, she said that you and Magnus will have the happiest children to ever live.” 

A huge smile came over Luke’s face when he saw Alec’s eyes well up. Alec laughed slightly as he brushed his water line with his fingers. “Either Max is making me hormonal or I’m sleep deprived because I think you’re going to make me cry if you keep talking about Mom.”

Luke and Alec shared a laugh until they heard a familiar voice coming from the front of the courthouse.

“Sir, I cannot let you through without proper clearance. You are not on any lists for court appearances today.”

“Listen, I’m married to one of the lawyers practicing today. I’ve been here multiple times before, I’ve never had an issue.”

“I don’t care if your married to the Queen of England, you can’t go visit your wife without clearance, especially back in the offices.”

Alec walked closer at hearing the new security guard yelling at his husband. The new guy, Underhill, was all policy all the time. As much as Alec appreciated his work ethic, no one yells at Magnus. “Is there a problem here, gentlemen?” 

Magnus smirked at hearing Alec’s voice while the guard’s attention snapped to his superior’s question. “No, sir, I was letting this man know that he can’t barge in here without the correct approval.” 

Before Alec could answer, Magnus reached over and kissed Alec on the cheek. “Hello, darling.”

Underhill stuttered at the scene in front of him. “You’re married to Mr. Lightwood?” It looked like the guard’s eyes were about to fall out of his head. 

“It’s Lightwood-Bane actually. You really should update your badge, Alexander.” Magnus quipped as he lightly flicked the courthouse ID on Alec’s lapel. 

Alec rolled his eyes at his husband’s behavior. “Yes, Underhill, this is my husband, Magnus. I apologize that I didn’t update the clearance roster, I wasn’t expecting him.”

“That’s alright, sir, my apologies. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” The guard extended his hand towards Magnus to shake.

Magnus shook his hand firmly as he noticed Underhill eyeing Alec in a way he didn’t like. “It’s Doctor actually, but thank you. Would you be so kind to add my name to Alexander’s clearance roster? I’d like to bring my husband lunch without being put on trial. I know this is a courthouse, but it would be quite tedious.” 

“Uh...yeah-yes, of course. It won’t happen again, sir. Have a good day,” Underhill’s face flushed as he replied nervously.

“You as well, dear.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s free hand to hold and pulled him toward the office they normally eat in. 

“Don’t you think you were a little hard on him, Mags?” Alec questioned through his soft smile. He was just happy to have Magnus back, he already felt better.

“Alexander, I was not about to let some guard push me around, especially when he’s got eyes for what’s mine.” Magnus looked over at Alec with a serious smirk.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I know you don’t have the greatest gaydar, darling, and you certainly never know when someone is flirting with you, but come on. That man was taking your clothes off with his eyes, not that I blame him, but the point stands,” Magnus declared as Alec was dumbfounded.

“He was not! He barely even looked at me, he was too distracted by my beautiful husband tearing him apart for saying no.” Alec was laughing as Magnus hid his face in Alec’s arm. He opened the door to the office and motioned for Magnus to go in. 

“Well, how could I be offended when my charming husband is so sweet,” Magnus set the takeout on the desk as he pulled Alec in for a hug. “I missed you, love.” 

Alec placed a kiss on his forehead. “I missed you too, babe.”


	4. The Paramedics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter three times due to technical difficulties so if there are any errors, I apologize, but I just had to post it without proof reading before I lost my mind lol.

Alec threw some files in his briefcase and pushed it closed. It was Friday, his two afternoon clients had cancelled their meetings, and Jace was handling the midday staff meeting today so he decided to call it a day well before lunch. He called in an order to Taki’s and was going to surprise Magnus with lunch at his office. Soon after they adopted Rafael, their second, but older son, Magnus was named Chief of Trauma. They were quite the power couple according to their friends and family. 

“Hey, Jules, I’m going to take off. Send my calls to voicemail please,” Alec announced as he paced quickly through the lobby. 

“Of course, sir, enjoy your day. See you Monday,” Jules replied. Alec gave her a small wave and made his way to the parking deck across the street. He rarely drives to work as Magnus is the one with the farther commute, but there was a sunrise staff meeting at the hospital so Alec had to drive so he could take Max and Rafael to day care. 

As he got in his car, he threw his briefcase on the passenger seat and took his suit coat off. After unbuttoning and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, Alec drove out of the parking deck thinking about calling Izzy to see if she wanted to meet up for lunch too since he would be at the hospital. Isabelle was one of the leading orthopedic surgeons in the city and worked at the same hospital as Magnus. 

Alec sat at the red light and noticed a flower shop up ahead. He decided then to pick up a bouquet to take Magnus so he looked ahead for open spots on the curb. He pulled forward into the intersection as the light turned green still focused on finding a space when a taxi clearly disregarded his red light and collided with Alec. 

“Ahh, shit...ugh,” Alec mumbled as the cars came to rest. He was so grateful in that moment for Magnus’ insistence on him having an SUV instead of a smaller car. He brought his hand up to his forehead before hissing in pain, realizing his left arm was injured. Using his right hand then, he held his ringing head trying to soothe the pain. People were running to the back of the cab to help the riders and he heard sirens distantly in the background. 

“Sir, can you hear me? My name is Helen and this is my partner, Aline. We are here to help you, can you tell me your name?” one of the paramedics asked from the passenger side as she crawled in to assess him. 

“It’s, um...it’s Alec,” he mumbled as he brought his hand away seeing blood on his fingertips. 

“Okay, Alec, everything is going to be just fine. I am going to put this collar on you, looks like you got your head there pretty good. Anything else hurt?” 

“Yeah...uh, my arm, my left arm. It was resting on the door, I think. And my head, my head hurts, but my vision is good and I can feel my legs and all that.”

“That’s great, Alec, you’re doing great. We are going to move you onto the stretcher now, everything is going to be fine.” 

Alec felt them lay him down and roll him into the ambulance. He kept his eyes shut the whole time to avoid the lights because the sounds were already causing enough pain. They did their initial assessment and took off for the hospital. He heard them calling in the accident and tried to push all the sounds out. If he hadn’t been so out of it, Alec would have realized that he was being taken to St. Luke’s ER. Magnus’ ER. 

\---

Magnus was tucked away in his office trying to get some paperwork done so he could spend the rest of his shift on the floor. He loved being Chief and choosing his own hours so he could spend more time with the boys and Alec, but he missed seeing patients all day. He heard the calls coming in, but he needed to stay focused and get this done so he chugged the rest of his coffee and shut his office door. 

Three ambulances pulled up in the bay from the accident. Hospital staff rushed out to meet them and Alec felt himself being pulled down back down to the ground as Helen called out a report on him for the nurses. 

“32 year old male named Alec, MVA impact on the driver’s side. Patient is alert and responsive. No spinal injury detected and no loss of consciousness. Possible left arm fracture and open laceration on the forehead. Patient suffered head trauma on impact, someone call LB to check the head and neck injury.” Most of the ER staff referred to Magnus by LB or now Chief due to Lightwood-Bane being far too long to call out constantly. 

Almost instantly, a new set of hands was on his head and someone was calling out orders before he could even open his eyes. “Blackthorn, go get the chief from his office, now!” Helen took off towards Magnus’ office assuming the nurse found the injuries a major emergency. 

“Cat?” Alec called out recognizing her voice. He felt a stethoscope on his chest so he opened his eyes to find out if he was right. 

“Hey there, how’s my favorite guy feeling?” Cat’s voice was calm even though her face was worried. 

“We both know who your favorite guy actually is, but I’ll take the compliment,” Alec joked, wincing when he was moved from the stretcher to the hospital bed under Cat’s direction. 

The nurses laughed at his comment and Cat’s face grew into a smile. “Well, I must say, I’ve never been more grateful to hear that famous Lightwood sass than I am right now.” She moved her hands to wipe blood dripping from his brow. 

Alec started laughing but quickly stopped to wince in pain. “Cat, don’t make me laugh, my head hurts.” Cat chuckled at his response when they heard quick footsteps approaching and a familiar voice calling out orders. 

“Take the driver to curtain 7, he can wait. Call Dr. Lightwood-Lewis to consult on the leg in 5 and then send into 2 with me. I’ll take the head injury in 2 first and then we’ll go from there,” Magnus declared as he paced to Alec’s curtain, presumably reading the chart for the first time. The curtain flew open as Magnus was looking down still reading. “Alright, let’s take a look at that forehead, Mr. Li-Alexander!” 

Magnus’ hands were quickly on Alec’s face causing another flinch from the injured man. “Hey, Mags, I’m fine, I promise. It’ll be okay, I may need a new car though.” Helen and Aline were making their way in to check on him as well. 

Magnus and Cat laughed at Alec’s words, Magnus’ laugh a little more sad from the tears brimming his waterline. “Darling, you’re never driving again,” he admitted as he started assessing Alec’s laceration.

Before Alec could answer, Helen spoke up. “Darling? Is the great LB flirting with a patient?” Aline elbowed Helen in the ribs at her forward comment. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “First of all, Helen, if you think that was flirting, you have so much to learn. Second of all, I think it is quite alright to flirt with my husband, especially at a time like this.” Cat couldn’t hold back her laughter as Alec was still grimacing in pain from Magnus cleaning his forehead.

“Husband? You’re married?” Helen basically spilled out, Aline unable to hold back her partner’s mouth. The two paramedics had only been working this new Brooklyn route for a few weeks so they didn't know Magnus personally yet. 

"Yes, I am, happily. Why else would my name be hyphenated? You think I let people use a ridiculous nickname like LB for no reason?" Magnus replied bluntly.

The women laughed while Alec commented, "I'd like to think I'm a pretty good reason." 

"You are the perfect reason, darling." Magnus winked at Alec receiving the slightest of blushes from his husband. 

"I can usually read people so well, I can't believe I didn't realize you were gay," Aline admitted.

“He’s bisexual, actually. I’m the gay one,” Alec whispered as Magnus chuckled while starting to suture Alec’s wound. Alec hissed in pain while looking up at his husband’s hand moving gracefully above him. 

Magnus gave him a loving peck on the cheek, “I’m sorry, love, let me know if it hurts too much and I’ll take a break.” 

“It’s fine, babe, you’re doing great,” Alec encouraged softly as he kept his eyes locked on Magnus. 

“You two are adorable, you know that?” Aline said out of the blue as everyone watched the couple’s interaction. 

Alec and Magnus answered at the same time. “Of course, that’s why I married him.”


	5. The Joggers

It had been Alec’s idea to get running strollers after they adopted their sons. He loved going on his morning runs with Magnus, but once they had the boys, they had to start alternating runs. Alec first, Magnus second or Alec in the morning and Magnus at night. Sometimes the runs didn’t even happen if one of the boys was having a particularly rough morning. Alec had seen a few people at Prospect Park where they run with those strollers so he decided to order two off Amazon. Magnus would later agree that it was a great investment. 

They now have their regular schedule back, running daily at 6 am with the boys who actually love coming along. Rafael in Alec’s stroller and Max in Magnus’, the same routine everyday. They are now on said run discussing what to do for Max’s first birthday as both boys were babbling between themselves if they were having a conversation too. 

“I think we should just have a simple party on Sunday instead of a family dinner. Everyone would be planning on coming over anyway,” Alec huffed as he stuck his arm in the stroller to catch Rafe’s teddy bear that he was about to toss on the ground. 

“As wonderful an idea that it darling, our baby only turns one once. It needs to be exciting and more than just a family dinner,” Magnus reasoned. 

“Babe, I get that, but he also won’t remember it. All we really need is family, a cake, and a camera and the day will be all that it needs to be.” Alec was waving for Magnus to hold up as Rafael succeeded in throwing the bear on the ground this time. “Rafe, please keep Oso in the stroller, buddy.” Alec turned around to grab the bear from the ground when two older women who had just jogged passed them were approaching him with the stuffed animal. 

“Here you are, dear. Seems like your little one is being a troublemaker today,” one of the women said as Alec took the bear from her. 

“Thank you so much. He’s my feisty little guy for sure,” Alec responded sweetly. Magnus watched the cute interaction until Max caught his attention so he turned around as he distantly listened to Alec continue speaking with the women. 

“Your wives must be so happy to have peace in the morning to get ready. I certainly wished my husband would have taken our sons with him,” the other woman joked as Alec grimaced. 

Magnus heard the comment but waited to see what Alec’s reply would be. Sometimes if Alec was in a mood, he would just ignore it and move on or he would go full ‘proud husband mode’ as Izzy called it. Today seemed as if it was the latter. 

“Actually, we are married. Those are both our sons and he is my husband, no wives for us,” Alec said lightly.

Both woman flinched at his words. “Husband, oh...” 

“Yes, husband, is that a problem?” Alec asked tightly, Magnus was praying this would get better. 

“Well, I mean, children should have a mother, shouldn’t they? It’s just, those kids really need to see that loving mother-father relationship so they can grow into themselves one day.” The woman seemed angry, her words coming out fiercely while the other was quiet but seemingly agreed. 

“Oh, believe me, our boys see love just fine. My husband and I are very much in love and we love our children just as much. So much that we adopted them when their birth mothers abused them and left them. I think they are doing just fine with us, don’t you agree, sweetheart?” Alec’s words had fire behind them as he turned his head towards Magnus. 

Magnus decided the fire needed gasoline instead of water in this instance. “Why yes, darling, I would agree that our beautiful boys are loved very much, just as much as I love my husband,” he cracked turning towards the woman as he finished his statement. 

Before the women could even think of a response, Rafael called out for Alec. “Daddy?” Alec snapped around and jogged back to the stroller completely ignoring the women frozen still in the sidewalk. 

“I’m right here, baby,” he replied as he handed Rafael his bear back with a smile. Just to bring the point home, Alec leaned over to give Magnus a sweet peck on the lips. Without turning around, Alec called out ‘have a wonderful day’ to the women before falling back into step with Magnus to continue their run. 

After a few steps, Magnus stole a glance at Alec whose eyes were falling between their sons. “You know, my husband is pretty amazing,” he said as he bumped his shoulders with Alec and winked at him. 

Alec flashed him a smile. “Yeah, mine’s pretty great too.”


	6. The Couple on the Dance Floor

The day had finally come, Jace and Clary were getting married. The Lightwood siblings were in full force as the best man and matron of honor. Alec had given a beautiful speech at the reception, making people laugh and cry. Izzy brought the house down with the group dance they planned for the happy couple. All in all, the wedding was beautiful and the reception kicked off with a bang. One thing that no one could deny though is that the dance floor was pouring with love. 

“The best man and matron of honor will now join the lovely couple on the dancefloor,” Max, their little brother and DJ, had announced. DJing was just one of the many talents Max had picked up in his college days, the family’s enigma as Alec called him. Alec offered his arm to Izzy as they strolled up beside Jace and Clary to start slow dancing. When they took their spot beside the married couple, Alec extended his arm out to Jace for a fist bump causing Izzy and Clary to both lean into the men’s chests as laughter filled the room. 

“And now the rest of the bridal party will join,” Max’s voice flowed over the speakers after 30 seconds. As if it was a practiced move, Alec gracefully spun Izzy out of his arms and into Simon’s as he reached out and pulled Magnus into his side. All three couples dancing under the lights shared kisses and laughs between them, a picture perfect moment of love. The dance floor quickly filled up after that and faster pace music had started. 

Alec and Magnus had slipped away with Izzy to put their kids down upstairs in a hotel room with a pregnant Lydia who agreed to stay with them so they could go back to the reception. When they made their way back down, Alec joined Jace and Simon at a table full of guys from their law firm while Magnus and Izzy went to sit with a group from the hospital where Clary also worked with them. 

After 20 minutes, Alec made his way over to Magnus and leaned over his shoulder catching the attention of the table. He kissed Magnus on the top of his head and whispered, “May I have this dance?” The woman awed as Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s who then dragged him to the dance floor. As soon as they hit the floor, it was left just to them as many people had taken a break from the fast paced music Max had been playing. Suddenly, a new song came over the speakers, slow and sweet. I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You at Alec’s request. 

“Darling, this is quite brave of you. We are the only ones out here,” Magnus whispered as Alec wrapped one arm around his waist and took his hand in the other. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else,” Alec answered as Magnus slid his arm around Alec’s neck and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I love you, Mags.” 

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus lifted his head to share a chaste kiss with his husband before setting his head back down. They were completely in their own bubble, eyes closed, holding each other, and just hearing the music. Certainly not hearing the whispers coming from around the room. 

\---

“They are incredible, I could stare at them all night,” Clary admitted while resting her chin on her hand. The table of women from the hospital were all watching the dance floor while talking. 

“I know, who knew my big brother would end up being the relationship goal?” Izzy commented earning a laugh from the table. She briefly wiped a tear away as she watched them sway back and forth. 

Cat had to admit that tears were threatening to spill for her as well. “They really are quite the pair. I never thought Magnus would get married, but now I can’t imagine him any other way. They’re perfect for each other.” 

“Yeah, they are.” Izzy, Clary, Dot, and two other nurses all replied simultaneously without removing their eyes from the two men.

\---

“They are so mushy it makes me want to throw up,” Jace joked as he had a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah, you are just jealous that they stole the show at your wedding reception. It’s okay, man, join the club,” Simon replied as he laughed while watching Alec and Magnus dance and hold each other close. 

John, Lydia’s husband who worked with them as well cut in. “You know, I tried to convince Lydia to not invite them to our wedding because I knew it would happen. Little did I know, Alec was already in the wedding party.” A bigger laugh roused from the table, but all the men kept their eyes on the couple dancing. 

“How is it that he can be the most intimidating person on the planet in the courtroom and then turn into this in a second?” 

“It’s called love, Raj, you should try it sometime,” Jace quipped causing another laugh. 

\---

“I think we are the talk of the town right now, darling,” Magnus said softly as he raised his head back up to meet his mouth with Alec’s ear. 

“They are just jealous that I get to have the most captivating, intelligent, compassionate, beautiful person in the room,” Alec replied as he pressed his lips to Magnus’ temple. 

Magnus sighed lovingly at Alec’s words. “You know, my husband is quite incredible too. He's loving, strong, courageous, not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous.” 

“Yeah? He sounds alright.” 

“So much more than alright.” 

“Is that so?”

Magnus pulled back to look into his bright hazel eyes sharing the most loving gaze between them. He moved in to place a sweet kiss on Alec’s lips. “Why yes, husband, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty different vibe from my normal stuff. I enjoyed it a lot and may try more in the future if y'all like it. I may create a 5+1 series for this particular AU one day, we shall see.


End file.
